Thanks For Being My Friend (Eng)
by Mie Rebus
Summary: Small things we did, could be huges to others. English version of my other Fic with the same tittle. One-shot! Rated T for swearing.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters themself.**

 **A/N:** I tried to make an english version of this one-shot, so i hoped everyone could enjoy it! You might found tons of grammatical errors, or typos, i apologized before hand. English wasn't my native's tongue. But hey, i'd do what i could to get better :)

* * *

 **Thanks For Being My Friend**

It was a bright afternoon, and a boring one for my team aswell. A little team consisted of 4 soldiers, including me. I wasn't just a leader, but also a mentor to this young soldiers who got promoted to Higher class recently.

We got Captain Gaillardia here, a cheerful young lady who chose to be a Holy Chandra. She had smaller body, compared to the rest of us, with wavy red-brownish hair, and clear emerald eyes. Her face was kind of cute, and good looking in her own way. The second one, a young, energetic Shield Miller named Timrin. He had short blonde hair. Don't be fooled by his beautiful orange eyes, because they filled with so much passion. He was so sturdy, and was the biggest among us all, but still not taller than me.

And last, but not least, the quietest member of this team. Didn't talk, if wasn't needed. Rarely showed some emotions too. If he was asked about hobby, talking was never on his list. He was a bit different from any other typical Berserker I knew, who usually always loud, explosive, and hotheaded. The name was Dagonet. He always been the most serious guy in our team. Rigid, and hard to take a joke. That was why, Timrin and Gail, would loved to tease him in every way possible. But they hadn't succeed until now.

We were on a misson to patrolling around and guarding Bellato Highland in Sector Anacade. But nothing happened so far, and we didn't have anything to do aside from enjoying the view, so we decided to sit around, chilling and took a snacking time. One of Gail's hobby was cooking, and she was great at it. Sometimes, she cooked too much. So, to prevent any of those food went to waste, most of the time she would bring it to spare with us.

Me and Timrin, really glad for having someone like her on our team. At least, we didn't have to worry about empty stomach, right? While Dagonet, I knew, it was not that he didn't feel the same, but he would get pissed if we were chilling out on the wrong place and time. Like, right now, we were on a misson, not some kind of family picnic or anything. Hahaha. He never like to lay back when it supposed to be serious.

"Dagonet, come. You won't get any of it." Said the only woman among us, when she saw Dagonet still standing and looking at us with wonder.

"Maybe he's not hungry." Timrin spoke, while got his hand on a piece of meat sandwich.

"… Seriously? We haven't had lunch yet. Uggh, I didn't even has my breakfast." Gail replied, her right hand, rubbing her stomach to try holding back the hunger.

Still, there weren't a single word coming out from Dagonet's lips. Maybe he didn't find the need to respon such unneccesary talk.

I just sit here, watching them for a while, then started to speak. "Dag, come here. There were no sign of Corites or Accretians today." I said. His grey ink colored eyes, gave me an unsatisfied gaze. "… Relax. that's an order." With that, he finally took a sit, unwillingly it seems.

What did I do wrong, so I have to take this kind of unique young Berserker into my team anyway? Fortunately, even if he acted that way –the way like we weren't in the same page-, he would listen to me, and taking orders from his Squad Leader.

"Wuuaaww, your cooking is truly the best of this entire Universe! It's so freaking good!" Timrin exclaimed, munching Gail's sandwich. "I'll really love to marry you, so our family won't starve. Ever."

"You always say _that_ when you eat my cooking. Do you even mean it!?" She muttered, in her clear tone.

One bite. That was all it took to make me believe, wauw, this was indeed freaking good. Her cooking would never stop to amaze me.

"I do! You're the one who never take it seriously!"

"You can't say it so lightly! That's not the way you say it, that's why I doubt you seriously mean it." Again, the red head grumbled, "Besides, are you ready to be a father? A head of the family? If you have kids, can you take care of them?"

"Isn't that wife's job? To taking care the kids?" The blonde asked her back.

"No! You can't take only the good part when _making_ a kid!" She yelled.

"Ahh, I never good with kids." Timrin replied, shrugging to his red headed comrade.

"… Then you should learn. Do more interaction with them."

In every bite I took, I was listening to their chit-chat, very cautiously. And scoffed in mind, " _Wauw, kids nowadays.._ "

Dagonet shook his head. Tried not to listen, but fail. Their conversation was clear enough to be heard.

"Anyway, can I ask something, Major?" After gave the blonde Shield Miller a quick lesson, Gail turned to me, "

I swallowed first, before gave her any respond, and said, "Shoot."

"How old are you, exactly?" She asked.

"Hmm, I'm 28.." Why did I smell something was about to went wrong here? "… What's with it?" Then, I took another bite.

"Are you not planning to get married?" HEEGH! I was choked right away by that question.

"Oh yeah, even my brother were married when he was 22, Major." Timrin Joined the conversation. And make it even worse. Ugh. "Don't you want to have someone to spend your time with, or a family? Children, maybe? You'll be too old when having first child. That won't be good."

" _Th-these kids, are unbelieveable.._ " Before answering their question, I drank a glass of water to clear my throat. I think this was the first time, a mentor, a squad leader, a senior, an upper rank, was given advice about this kind of stuff by their subordinates. "Ehem.. Who on Novus, doesn't want to get married? Of course I want! But the problem is, I haven't found the right one, just yet." I tried my best to keep my calm in front of them. I'm a squad leader! I had to maintain my charisma! Fuck!

"Major, did you ever have a meaningful interaction with kids?" Gaillardia threw another question to me. "If you did, what was it? Didn't have to be your own kid, I know you haven't married, so.." Why was she keep saying that!? Holy mother of ponies!

My mouth moved slowly, hadn't stop from chewing a big bite of meat sandwich. My purple eyeballs were lurking through a carpet of green grass below, thingking about what Gail asked. "Okay, here's one. This is a very sad story, but it's real."

The three of them, started to focus on me. Paid a bit more attention, after I said that. A sign that they eager to find out more. So I started to dig those memories once again.

"I never expected to have a fan by being a soldier. Only one, but still a fan. And he was a fan whom I'd never forget for the rest of my life. So one day, I got a text from a man who said his 7 years old little boy, named Jold, was dying of cancer. And he was so ill, the little boy knew he was dying.."

"… The man, in his text, asked if I could come to see him. He said, Jold started to admire me after watched what I did in 23rd Sports festival couple years ago. And a glimpse of light started to lite inside him, in his fading state. The Father said, Jold would watch me from affar, or when I was wondering around the medical section to get some treatment.. but, he never had any courage to say simple hi.."

"… So the man asked could I see him, and talk to the boy. Tell him what a good boy he has been. I didn't say yes right away, because of the schedules, and missions, Joint Task Force. I was overwhelmed by all of those stuff. Time flew by, and those stuff almost made me forgot about it. I'd be damned if I forget it at all. So, I gave a words to the man, I would come for a visit, tomorrow night. If I wait any longer for spare time, that would never happen.."

"… The next day, I kept my words. I came and brought some fresh fruits as a gift. I stepped into his room. Both of Jold's parents were there that night. Then I said, 'Hello! Hi, Jold! What's up?'"

"… He was taken a back, surprised, I guess. But then snap, 'Is it really you, Major Lake?'"

"… 'Of course it's me! Who else it will be!?' I answered."

"… I talked for a while with him, about half an hour, or more. He asked, 'Major Lake, do you want to be my friend?'"

"… Hearing such innocent question from a child, really touched my heart. 'Sure! We'll always be good- no, great friends.."

"… 'I'm glad you're my friend, Major Lake.' The boy smiled, wide and so full of joy. Then, visiting time was up. It was actually on me, for I came a bit late. So, I have to say goodbye.."

"… 'Next time, I'll come again. _I'd better let you go now._ ' I said.."

"… What happened next, really shook my heart. He was putting his side of the right palm on his brow. He was saluting me, and said this in cheerful voice, 'Thanks for coming to see me, Major Lake. You're my friend, you made my happy'.."

"… I almost let out tears dropping from the corner of my eyes that moment. I saluted him back, 'Not a problem, little buddy'.."

"… Back to my room, I didn't do much, aside from cleaning my self and went to sleep right away. Because I was already exhausted. Next morning, my Log is ringing. A sign so I'd know that I have unread messages. Got 3 messages. 1 From Rokai, 2 from Jold's Father. Message from Rokai, was the thing which made me know, that he was the one who gave my Log code to the man. And also, it turned out that the boy's condition was very, very ill last night. The medical team called his parents, because they wasn't sure how long Jold would last.."

"… I still remember very well, the messages of Jold's father. 'Thank you, thank you very much. After you left, he cheered; _Major Lake came to see me! He's my friend!_ Then he closed his eyes, and went to a better place.' That was the first.."

"… And the second one, thorn my heart apart even more; 'We haven't seen our little boy smile for _MONTHS._ Tonight, he smiled as he passed away. It was such a wonderful gift to us. Thank you, Major Lake.' Then I realized, every small thing I said, every small thing I did, _can_ be extremely huge to others. Especially to children, up to this extend. Imagine if that day, I forget to visit the boy. I would hardly to forgive myself."

And that's that. A sad short story ended. My eyes closed, tried to hold back the tears. I took a time to inhaled, then exhaled, to calm myself, so I won't cry like a little bitch in front of my team. What would they say if they see their squad leader cried over a short story?

Slowly, I opened my eyes, to see their reaction. Well, maybe that wasn't that sad for these young soldiers. Okay, whatever. Every one of us have our own opinion.

But…

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." I heard sobbing, and it sent me flabbergasted. I lifted my face, and saw tears covering on every inch of Gail's and Timrin's Faces. "HUWAAAAAA.. AAA.. AA.. A!" They're both crying at the same time!

"Whyyy, Major.. Whyy!? Hiks.. Why would you tell us such devastating story..? Hiks.." Gail Asked, between her sobbing.

Huuuuhhh!? She's the one who asked for it!

"Yo-you.. You should've warn us that we'll.. NEED A LOT OF TISSUES!" Now, it's Timrin's turn to whine.

"Uhh.. There, there. You're an adult, a soldier! For the love of Creator , you're a Shield Miller! If you can stop crying like a freaking baby, that'll be great!" Finally, I started to lose my calm, and panicked, and didn't know what to do. "Oh, come on! Can't you two be more like Dagonet!?"

The quiet guy was still sitting in straight position. But… Easily, started to lie down, tried not to cry by rolled over to the other side, and cried a lot in silence. " _E-even Dagonet..!?_ "

Ahh.. now what? I never intented to make them cry. Whole team crying like this, was really pain in the ass for the Leader. Ugh.

. **::END::.**

 **####**

" _Saya langsung sadar, hal kecil yang saya katakan, maupun lakukan, bisa berarti sangat besar bagi orang lain._ " – _Lake._


End file.
